Boba Fett and the unexplained presence of a human teenager
by trishy fishy
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. Just a moment of randomness. Co-written by skyflower51 and yoyocrazy3


**Okay, so this is a moment of insanity that I, skyflower51 and yoyocrazy3 wrote together. We have this game called 'The One Word Game', in which each person says one word at a time and you come up with a story. It's such a fun game, because you can try and direct the story in one direction, when another person completely changes it. Yeah, so... this is our latest creation from the game that we decided we had to publish. And yes, we are insane. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy our weird creation :D**

Boba Fett and the unexplained presence of a human teenager

(Or, the suddenly adventures)

* * *

One day, Maddie was attacked by a giant dog, but she escaped by kicking a rock into a volcano, causing only smoke. Luckily, she was rescued by Boba Fett, who picked her up and flew off with her with his jetpack.

Maddie said, "Please land soon."

Boba ignored her, so she kicked him in the jetpack, which caused it to malfunction and they fell into the volcano.

Maddie crawled away from Boba, through the volcano, and managed to get out before Boba. She then ran home.

But suddenly, Boba emerged from the volcano and declared, "Vengeance will be mine!"

Meanwhile, Maddie was partying with Luke and Leia. She was happy that Boba was dead, or so she thought. Suddenly, Boba burst through the door and pulled Maddie outside. He locked her in his ship and flew off with her to the spaceport. Luke and Leia followed them to the spaceport. They found Boba's ship, but they couldn't get in. But then, the ship powered up and flew away.

The twins called Han, who arrived with Chewie in the Millennium Falcon. They picked up Luke and Leia and followed Boba's ship.

Eventually, they caught up to it and shot at it. They hit the ship, and watched it crash on Kashyyyk. They landed on Kashyyyk and ran towards the wreckage.

Boba emerged from the ruins first, miraculously unharmed, and saw the team approaching. Fearing for his life, he ran away, because he was a wuss.

The team didn't see him running away, and ran into the wreckage and searched for Maddie.

"Maddie!" they yelled, and heard a banging in a cupboard. Chewie bust the lock open, and they opened the cupboard door. There was Maddie, astonishingly unharmed also. She looked up at them and said, "Took your precious time." Everyone laughed, knowing that she'd be all right.

Meanwhile, Boba was still running, when suddenly, he was attacked by a Sarlacc. He shot it before it could attack him, but then, the team arrived, having heard the Sarlacc's shrieks. They all attacked him, but suddenly, they themselves were then attacked by a group of Tusken Raiders, which were inexplicably not on Tatooine.

But then, without warning, a vulture flew overhead and started singing 'Delilah'. Everyone stopped and stared at it, and as it got closer, everyone started singing along.

After a while, the vulture got bored and flew off. The Tusken Raiders were scared by the singing vulture and ran away and hid in a cave. But they were then attacked and eaten by the Sarlacc, because they were in its cave and they had annoyed it.

Just then, Jabba's son appeared randomly (also inexplicably not on Tatooine) and ordered his guards to kill them.

But before his guards could carry out his orders, Han yelled, "Go slither back under your rock!" The Hutt then turned and slithered away, disappearing under a distant rock.

The team returned to the Millennium Falcon and flew back to Coruscant. When they arrived, there was a welcoming party outside their house, who were happy that Maddie was not dead. They welcomed her back with cookies, chocolate and banana milkshakes, and everyone there partied into the night.

Meanwhile, still on Kashyyyk, Boba climbed onto a rock and looked around to see if there were any ships available, but obviously, there were none. So he spread his arm wings and flew up a mountain. When he got to the top, he came across a beast with massive wings that was able to fly upside down.

"Would you like a ride?" it asked. Boba happily agreed and they took off, on a magical ride through the clouds. But suddenly, Boba realised his saddle was loose. Before he could do anything about it, though, Boba fell off and landed in a manure pile. Poor Boba.

**So, how many people's minds have just imploded from the sheer unusualness of this? Sky, Yoyo and I were all laughing as we wrote this. So, drop me a review and let me know what you think. Cheers x**


End file.
